This proposal is based upon the premise that a clinically effective cell mediated immune response against spontaneously arising tumors can be elicited by activation of tumor associated antigen (TAA) specific cytotoxic T cells (CTL). Carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA), an oncofetal protein best known for its overexpression in the majority (>90%) of gastrointestinal malignancies, in addition to approximately 50% of lung and breast cancers, is one such TAA. This protocol proposes to examine the safety and feasibility of using a novel form of antigen presentation to induce CTL. Specifically, autologous peripheral blood precursor-derived dendritic cells (DC) will be pulsed with an RNA encoding CEA and administered intravenously to patients with locally advanced or metastatic CEA-expressing malignancies which have been refractory to conventional therapy.